Pre-Demise
March On March 22, 2019, the world "ended" after DruidPC left the other prophets and refused to come back. This guaranteed a win for Lord Darkitect, once again. The cycle has restarted, with Sarah included in it. As for what happened to the prophets, it is confirmed that the souls of friendlylittleman, DruidPC, Hentaper, thegreatdinos2, MacG21011, Chrounum and Lol44IsntANoob passed on, but to where is unknown. The Garden of Eden or somewhere else outside of the Multiverse may be possible. As for what happened to the digital entity prophets, their bodies and souls were destroyed. The only confirmed survivors of this cycle are Sarah, Kalarnia, and Darkitect. The user 10HUGORRRs's profile was changed to "Darkitect will return" implying that he survived. We know Sarah that survived because on March 23 2019, she began posting on her twitter, CANYOUSEETHEWAY. She talks about how she thought this would be the cycle where the prophets would win, but that she was wrong. Kalarnia was able to survive because he is immortal. During his time in Universe 42, he was cursed to make it so that only three swords can kill him. Those three swords were destroyed in the aftermath of Universe 42, making him impossible to kill. April - the world didn't end? April 1st 2019 A discord user named "Lord Dankitect" joined a group chat with friendlylittleman, DruidPC, LordshipOverChaos, and KellelAgain07. Dankitect was a meme version of Lord Darkitect. He gave them a puzzle to solve, which was solved in less than the 20 hour time limit. Dankitect then gave a string of Base64 that translated to a Twitter post by Sarah's account, giving coordinates to Emporia (City in Kansas, the same state where Sarah lived) and "Estimated date: April 11 2019." April 4th 2019 Lord Dankitect's account name turned into "=-)" and their profile picture became a girl with a blurred out face. The account began spamming morse code, which they soon deleted right after. Hentaper translated some of the morse code and found out =-)'s goal, which was to find Sarah. A short while after that, Sarah's Twitter tweets out a post about how there is a new place on Discord called the "Environment" and that it's a place for people looking for peace. They also gave a new account tag, which had the same name as the other account but had a boy with a blurred out face instead. The first person to friend the account, Whyarewescared, was brought into the server. Two joined after he did, named "Michael1248381" and "not so bot." Michael's profile picture was like the =-) accounts, but instead it was an old man with X's on both eyes. After much relatively normal talk, and a few more users coming into the chat, Hentaper friends the =-) account. Both him and the user "Lord dark" joined. Hentaper asked if Lord dark knew him, to which he replied no. Lord dark asked them all to friend Sarah's old discord account, and when they did she told them all to go away. Lord dark, notsobot, and the Michael account all go offline, but the last one stays online and changes their profile picture to Lord Darkitect's old one. Darkitect tells Hentaper to give him Sarah because she is the only thing stopping him from destroying this cycle and that he has moved onto the next. Hentaper refuses, so Darkitect raises a barrier over this cycle to keep Sarah from ever stopping him. April 5th 2019 Rabid Rabbit contacts Hentaper and tells him to solve another puzzle. April 9th 2019 Kalarnia finds Hentaper and Lol44IsntANoob in Roblox games, to his surprise they're "still alive." Lol44 jokingly tells Kalarnia that he's Lord Darkitect, so Kalarnia freaks out and tells Darkitect that he'll become the most powerful person in existence to beat him. April 10th 2019 The sun Robloxia orbits gains sentience, and sends apart of itself to Robloxia, named "Solarenalo." Category:Timeline Category:Ending